Incident: Balcony
by aivilien
Summary: "Hei." Respon pertamaku setelah mendengar suara tak asing itu adalah memutar kepalaku ke arah asal suara itu. Membuatku dapat melihat wajah dengan dagu runcing dan mimik menyebalkan yang selalu melekat dengan lem terkuat yang pernah ada. Aku memandangnya heran ketika pemuda semi-albino itu mendekatiku, ikut bersandar pada balkon puncak menara sekolah.


Harry Potter _copyright by_ JK Rowling

Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy—_fanfiction, au_

"Hei."

Respon pertamaku setelah mendengar suara tak asing itu adalah memutar kepalaku ke arah asal suara itu. Membuatku dapat melihat wajah dengan dagu runcing dan mimik menyebalkan yang selalu melekat dengan lem terkuat yang pernah ada. Aku memandangnya heran ketika pemuda semi-albino itu mendekatiku, ikut bersandar pada balkon puncak menara sekolah.

Tidak sampai lima detik ketika aku kembali mendengar suaranya, "Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Adalah kalimat balasanku. Cukup singkat, padat, dan jelas. Aku harap ia mengerti sampai mulutnya itu kembali berkoar.

"Kupikir kau sedang mengamatiku," Ia berkata lalu menghadapku. "Dari sini kau dapat melihat lapangan basket."

"Dan atas dasar apa aku mengamatimu di lapangan basket?" Kata-kataku selalu penuh sarkasme jika harus berhadapan dengannya. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk sekadar beramah tamah penuh kesopanan pada makhluk sepertinya.

"Untuk mengagumiku, mungkin?"

"Bangun dari mimpi burukmu, Malfoy."

"Jadi jika kau mengagumiku itu berarti mimpi buruk bagiku?" balasnya dengan wajah dibuat sepolos mungkin. Yang tentunya tak dapat sedikitpun ia sembunyikan padaku. "Menarik. Kuharap mimpiku selalu indah."

"Semoga."

"Aku anggap itu ucapan selamat."

"Terserah."

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu."

Oke, pernyataan terakhirnya berhasil membuatku terdiam. Halo? Apa tidak salah? Seorang Malfoy mengucapkan terimakasih? Kuharap aku bermimpi.

"Weasley?"

Aku membuyarkan lamunanku. Dan cukup terkejut ketika wajah Malfoy yang entah kenapa menjadi begitu dekat denganku. Spontanitasku adalah mendorongnya, membuatnya menubruk pintu penghubung balkon dengan menara itu. Tampaknya ia tidak terkejut dengan aksiku barusan karena ia hanya menyeringai tak jelas. Dan mendadak pikiranku berkelebat akan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Cukup bertenaga, Weasley."

Aku tidak menyahut. Dan memilih melangkah meninggalkan balkon ketika tangan sial Malfoy menarikku dan ia melakukan hal tergila yang pernah singgah di otakku.

Malfoy menarikku. Lalu mengangkat tubuhku ke balkon. Setelah itu yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah berpegangan erat pada kedua tangannya yang kini jadi satu-satunya hal yang dapat menopang tubuhku.

Malfoy gila itu membuatku bergelantungan di balkon!

"Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya!" seruku keras. Tanganku mulai berkeringat dan mengendor dilengan Malfoy. Namun Malfoy sialan itu hanya menyeringai.

"Coba kulihat dirimu, Weasley."

Malfoy berbicara dengan nada menyebalkannya lagi. Dan, astaga, sempat-sempatnya ia bercuap ketika aku berada diambang—

Bagaimana aku menyebutnya? Kematian? Terlalu mengerikan. Kejatuhan? Bisa ditolerir. Oke, tidak usah sebut apapun, Rose. Kau hanya cukup melotot pada Malfoy garis miring musang albino yang kini menatapmu dengan pandangan kemenangan yang tersembunyi pada mata kelabunya itu.

_Well_, aku baru sadar bahwa kelabunya itu indah. Cukup indah. Dan, hei, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?

"Terpesona, eh?"

Aku bahkan tidak mendengar suaranya lagi ketika aku memilih menutup mataku—ketika kurasakan pegangan Malfoy yang mulai melonggar. Sejujurnya aku ingin berontak tapi bagaimana caranya ketika kau bahkan tak berani melihat ke bawah dan pikiran yang menguasaimu adalah ketika kau terjun bebas dari lantai tiga itu adalah kepala berdarah, bocor, pecah—singkatnya aku bisa mati konyol jika aku jatuh ke bawah sana.

Aku tersentak menyadari tubuhku ditarik. Tak lama, aku merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku dan aku ingin bersumpah bahwa tangan itu bukanlah tangan Malfoy.

"Buka matamu, Rose."

Hei. Aku membuka mataku ketika suara itu menyambut indera pendengaranku. Menghantarkan sensasi aneh di perutku. Wajahku memanas dan perlahan aku mulai membuka mataku.

Syukurlah.

Pertama, kini aku berdiri. Kedua, aku berdiri berhadapan dengan Malfoy. Cukup dekat untuk menyadari napasnya yang berembus di keningku. Apa aku memang pendek atau Malfoy yang terlalu menjulang ketika kusadari bahwa aku hanya sebahunya. Begitu kecil dan mudah didorong, ditarik, diangkat begitu saja olehnya. Oh, Mom , rasanya aku perlu minum susu pertumbuhan tulang karena seingatku ketika tingkat satu Malfoy tidak setinggi sekarang, bahkan lebih tinggi aku dan lihatlah sekarang?

"Memikirkanku, Weasley?" tanyanya menyebalkan. Aku mendorong tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Menuruni tangga dan membiarkan diriku bernapas bebas tanpa melihat sosok dengan kepala pirang platina yang nyaris seperti albino itu.

Sekali lagi. Another fiction/ penpik ketiga di harpott yang ending nya tijel sekaliㅡdikarenakan ke_blank_an saya akibat segala kepenatan yang ada /g


End file.
